


Maybe, Maybe Not...

by AMLrox29



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Ivy Levan (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMLrox29/pseuds/AMLrox29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Fan Fiction inspired by Ivy Levan's Instagram post of her and Adam with the caption "The Adam to my Eve @realadamlambert"<br/>Please note:  While I will keep this story posted, I will no longer be posting new chapters.  Also this is probably REALLY bad compared to my writing nowadays (no like seriously don't read it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New State, New Beginnings

Ivy's POV

 

Moving to another state and school halfway through your Junior year is not fun. My parents and I were actually happy in New Orleans until a job offer for my dad in Los Angles that promised higher pay made us move. I guess it was for the better. By the way, my dad is a lawyer, so my family is loaded.

Meanwhile, I was unpacking my clothes and shoes into my huge walk in closet. It's like a quarter of the size of my bedroom, which was also huge beyond belief. Actually...the whole house was huge beyond belief, like I said, we're loaded.

It was a few days after Christmas when we moved, so that means that the high school I'm goin to is still on break. Good, because we have a ton of stuff to unpack, maybe I can walk around and get used to the area.

Once I was done putting away the stuff that went in my closet, I went to the box that had my bedding in it. It's a king-sized set that had a not-to-girly white floral pattern on a black background. That was the comforter's design, the sheets were just white, and the pillowcases alternated between solid white or black.

After I put all th bedding on, I fell on the bed, facing the ceiling. I let out a sigh, I was so tired. It was 10pm in California which meant it was 12am in Louisana. I decided to just sleep and try to get used to the time zone change. I stripped out of my clothes and just slipped under the covers in my bra and panties. I closed my eyes and began to feel the numbness of sleep wash over me.


	2. A Few More Days Of R&R

Adam's POV

It was December 29, 10pm. That meant I had about 5 days of Christmas break left. And then back to that Hell the call high school. Ugh…

The worst part was math, I just didn't get it. I mean, I wasn't failing, I got grades ranging from low B's to high D's. But I still didn't get much of it. The worst part of it was that I was in a class where just about every person got A's and B's 95% of the time.

5 days. 5 more glorious days of freedom. I think I might go out tomorrow, maybe meet my best friend Tommy at the park or something, try and enjoy the nice California weather.

Tommy has been there for me since the beginning of middle school. All through the shit that people have given me for being different. Most people would've not even talked to the stupid kid who sits in the back corner of the class and gets bullied on a daily basis. But yet, here he is, taking some of the judge mental blows and not giving a shit about them. 

He's even been there for me when I was questioning my sexuality…

That's right, I'm gay. Well, more like bi-curious. I've always thought women were beautiful, but I haven't really found one that I'd have a relationship with. And if I did, I don't know, maybe I'd consider it.

Anyway, back to Tommy. I've been there for him too, I'm not just take, take, take. When his parents died a little over a year ago, I was the first one he called and I ran over to his aunt's house where he lives now. Luckily, his aunt also lives in L.A., so we could still see each other. When I knocked on the door, he swung it open and threw himself into my arms sobbing. We went inside and he basically poured his feelings out to me. And ever since we've been as close as two friends could be.

I picked up my phone and texted him 'you wanna hang out tomorrow?'  
He replies almost instantaneously 'sure, what time?'  
'Noon sound good?'  
'Sure'  
'I was thinking we could go to the park or the movies'  
'Park sounds good'  
'Okay, see you then :)'  
'See ya :)'

Plans settled, now I can sleep. I went into the bathroom, bushed my teeth, and washed my face. I go back into my bedroom and take off my shirt and pants, only going under the covers in my most comfortable pair of boxer-briefs. I fall asleep thinking about what Tommy will be like, we haven't seen each other throughout all of Christmas break. He could've dyed his hair or gotten another piercing for all I know! Oh well, I'll find out tomorrow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short, but trust me, when the plot starts build, they will be longer.  
> Kudos/Comments are appreciated


	3. My First Day Out In L.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry if you think the chapters are short but once the plot line builds I promise they'll get longer  
> Enjoy! :)

My First Day Out in L.A.

Ivy's POV

The sun hitting my eyes woke me up. I checked the clock sitting on my nightstand, 11:26am, I guess I'll go out right after breakfast. I put on some sweatpants and a tank top and headed down my house's way-too-wide staircase.

When I hit the landing I hear The Weather Channel running on the kitchen's TV. I walk in to see my parents eating toast and talking about my dad's new job, and my mom finding one again, she's a veterinarian. Fun…

My mom looks up from their conversation and notices me walking in, "Hi, sugarplum." Yes, she calls me sugarplum. She's called me that ever since I was 2 years old and she told me that 'I was sweet like sugarplums'. "Did you sleep well?" she continues.  
"Yeah, I was tired last night. Ya know, time zone changes," I took a box of cereal out of the pantry. It's amazing how fast we got all of our stuff unpacked in the short time span of 10 hours yesterday.  
"Oh yeah, 2 hours back."  
"So are you doing anything today?" my dad decided to chime in.  
"I was thinking I could maybe go out and explore the city a little," I pulled a bowl out of a cabinet and set it down on the island before going to the fridge to get milk.  
"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea," did I forget to mention my dad's a total buzzkill?  
"Why not?" I asked, making myself a bowl of cereal and putting the milk and cereal back.  
"Because you don't know the area."  
"Maybe that's why she's going out, to get to know the area,' my mom said, always siding with me.  
"But she'll get lost-"  
"Then she can find refuge in a hotel or restaurant somewhere and call us to come pick her up," my mom cut him off before he could finish his statement. "And plus, she's 16 years old, going on 17, and she's a black belt in Karate. She can fend for herself pretty damn well if you ask me." She had a point, I was a pretty good fighter.   
My dad looked at me, then at my mom, and then back at me, "Fine, you can go. But if you get lost, call us and we'll come pick you up, okay?"  
"Okay," I finished my cereal and headed back upstairs to change.

I got out of my sweatpants and tank and walked into my closet. I decided on black leggings, a gray   
t-shirt, black platform boots, and a faux leather jacket, since it was only 50-something degrees and I thought a full-blown coat wasn't necessary.

I went into the bathroom and applied just a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, I didn't want to look slutty. I grabbed my phone, put it into the pocket of my jacket, and headed downstairs. I said goodbye to my parents and went out the front door.

It was a little bit colder than I expected, but not too bad. I went up my street until I got to a 3-way intersection. I decided to take notes of where I'm supposed to turn at every intersection so I don't get lost. I'll show dad. I checked the time, 11:45. Huh, I got out here pretty fast.

I continued until I got to another intersection, I stopped to take notes just as I saw some guy come out of his house. He looked about my age. He was in black skinny jeans, a black jacket, and black high-tops. He also had black, emo-looking hair, he probably was emo.

He caught me looking at him and he smiled at me. He had the sweetest looking, toothless smile I had ever seen. Get it together, Ivy, he was probably 19 years old. Maybe not.

He turned in the direction that I was going and it worried me a little. He couldn't be following me, could he? What am I saying? It's the middle of the day, and there were also people in what looked like a dog park just a block up the road. I waited a couple of minutes until he was a little more up the street and turned the corner and was out of sight. I continued to walk up the street and turned in the same direction as the other guy but walked on the other side of the street. He turned into somebody's front yard and knocked on their door, after a few seconds, somebody let him in. And I instantly felt safer, I know, I know, I'm profiling. But you never know…


	4. Going to See Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy decide to go to the park, but on the way there, Adam sees a pretty girl and can't shake her image out of his head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy, school starts in a few days so I may not be able to update as often   
> :(  
> Comments/Kudos are very much appreciated :)

Adam's POV

I woke up and felt super groggy, "Ugh, what time is it?" I said as I rubbed my eyes. I grabbed my phone and check the time, 11:30am. I guess I'll just get some lunch with Tommy when we go to the park.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, got dressed, and went downstairs. My parents were in the living room. My dad was reading the newspaper and my mom was doing a crossword puzzle.

"Hey," I said to them. "Could I go hang out with Tommy at the park?"  
"Sure," they said in unison.  
"As long as you have your phone," my mom added, always being the protective one.   
"Of course I do," I went over and hugged her and said goodbye to them both.

I walked out the front door and shut it behind me, and when I turned around, I saw a girl on the sidewalk across the street from me, she was kinda pretty. Well, from what I could see. I smiled at her, I didn't want to seem rude. She smiled the sweetest smile back at me. She turned back and started typing something into her phone. I turned towards Tommy's house and kept walking, but all I could see was her pretty smile. Get it together, Adam. She's probably got a boyfriend or something.

When I got to Tommy's house, I knocked on the door and his Aunt answered after a few seconds.

"Hi, Aunt Jane," she let me call her that since Tommy and I were practically brothers.  
"Hi, Adam. Come in," she stepped aside and I walked in to be greeted by some Christmas decorations that were still up. " Tommy told me you would stop by around noon."  
"At least you know and I just didn't show up uninvited."  
"Yes, yes, well, Tommy's still upstairs if you want to get him."  
"Okay, I'll go get him," I said and walked up the stairs.

I went into his room quietly and saw him sprawled out on the bed snoring. I saw that he had knocked a pillow off of the bed and that gave me an idea. I'd wake him up like real brothers do.

I picked up the pillow with both of my hands and held it over my head. I whispered, "Tommy…"  
He just mumbled, "Huh?"  
"TOMMY. WAKE. UP!" I hit him in the face with the pillow after every word.  
"What the-" he saw me and I couldn't have help but have a big grin on my face. "Douchebag," he kicked me in the shin while emphasizing the word.  
"What? I was just waking you up."  
"Dude, you said we would meet a noon, it's 11:50."  
"I said we'd meet at the park at noon, and you still need to get dressed."  
"Alright, 'Aunt Jane'," he pulled the covers off of him and in the few seconds I saw, he had a serious case of morning wood under his boxers.  
"Oh, come on, man," I quickly shielded my eyes, I had no means of wanting to see that.  
"Dude, if you wanna get used to having a relationship with a guy and sleep with him, you better start getting used to seeing somebody else's morning wood," he walked into the bathroom, got dressed, grabbed his phone, and we began to walk downstairs.

"We're going out, Aunt Jane," Tommy said as we went out the front door.  
"Okay, make sure you're back by sundown," she replied.  
"Okay," Tommy said.

When we got back outside, I saw her again. Blonde, long legs and all.

"Tommy," I said.  
"Yeah?" we both looked at each other, then I looked back at the ground.  
"Can I tell you something kinda personal?"  
"Um, sure. What is it?"  
"You see that girl over there?" I motioned to her, she was a little more down the street than us, and also on the other side of the street.  
He turned, looked at her, then looked back at me, "Yeah," he said with a smirk on his face.  
"I kinda think she's pretty," I rubbed the back of my neck, why did I feel like I was saying this to her instead of Tommy?  
"Oh really?" he drew out the 'really'.  
"Yeah."  
He put both of his hands on my biceps, "Dude, go talk to her then."  
"No, she'll think I'm weird,"  
"Dude, think of it this way. We're lions, she's a goddamn zebra, you just need to go in for the kill," he slapped the back of his hand on my chest for emphasis.  
"Doesn't even matter, she's gone."  
"Not if you go talk to her."  
"No, Tommy, look," I turned him around and gestured to were she was standing. "She literally gone."  
"Aw, damn," he turned back to face me. "You could've gotten yourself a girlfriend."  
"Yeah, well, maybe fate is trying to tell me that we're not meant to be."  
"Fate had nothing to do with this, you we're just being too much of a pussy to go talk to her."  
"Whatever, let's just go."  
"Fine," and with that we continued walking to the park.

When we got there, it was 12:15 and warming up a bit. There was an old couple sitting on a bench and feeding birds, a group of kids playing tag, and some other people having a picnic.

Tommy and I sat on the grass by a fountain. 

"Oh!" Tommy exclaimed like some big news. "I forgot to tell you, I got a girlfriend!"  
"Really, what's her name?" Oh my God, Tommy Pervert Joe Ratliff got a girl.  
"Her name's Ashley. And guess what?"  
"What?"  
"She transferring to John's Bay this semester!"   
"Wow, I haven't seen you this happy in a while."  
"I know, but she's like the half of me that's been missing. Ya know what I'm talking about, right?"  
"Not really, but I can imagine."

So we just spent the next 3 and a half hours talking about school, relationships, and whatever shit came up. 

Tommy stood up, "Hey, man, I think I'm gonna head back now. The sun's starting to go down."  
"Yeah," I got up. "I wouldn't want your aunt to get worried."  
"Thanks, I'll text you tomorrow or something."  
"Okay, see ya."  
"See ya."

After Tommy left, I decided to go get some food, I hadn't had any food since last night. I started to walk to a Walgreen's and I called my mom and told her I was going to be home in a few minutes. I went into the store, got some chips and soda, paid for them, and continued to walk home.

As I was turning onto the street I live on, I saw her AGAIN! Gosh, I guess God or the universe or something really wanted us to meet. Never mind them. Huh, maybe Tommy's right, I am a pussy. Forget that, if whatever higher power wanted us to REALLY be together, then we'll meet again. But for now, I just wanna get home and relax. 

When I got inside, the house was toasty warm. I took off my jacket and hung it up in the closet in our entry way. My mom was making dinner, this early? I checked the clock, 5pm, I guess it wasn't really early, and it looked like she just started.

My dad was watching a football game he had recorded on the TV, with our Golden Retriever, Maggie, sitting at his feet. But where's Neil? 

"Hey, mom," I walked into the kitchen and sat at our bar/island. "Where's Neil?"  
"He's upstairs playing Call of Duty," my mom said.  
"Okay, I'm gonna go upstairs," I got up and started to walk towards the stairs.  
"I'll call you when dinner's ready."  
"Okay."

I went upstairs and looked in Neil's room, the only lights that were on were the light from the TV screen. He's such a nerd when it comes to video games, especially ones involving guns. I myself hated violent video games.

I went into my room and turned the lights on. I stared at my posters of Queen, Wicked, and David Bowie. I took off my shoes and laid down on my bed. What a weird day, seeing the same beautiful girl 3 times in 4 hours. Geez.

It had been several more minutes before I heard my mom yell, "Dinner's ready!" 

I got up and walked down the stairs, but I still couldn't get her face out of my mind...


	5. Time To Head Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little argument and some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, long wait. Don't hate me please! I'm just adjusting to school. Since school starts back up in the next chapter, i promise it'll be longer than 1,000 words. Kudos/comments are much appreciated. Enjoy!

Chapter 5  
Time To Head Home 

Ivy's POV 

I had a very nice day in L.A., I went to a nice coffee shop, visited a nice boutique, and even stopped by my new school. There was a teacher there who saw me, and she even gave me a tour. By the time I was done, I decided to go home at 4:30pm. 

When I stepped into the front door to see my parents sitting on the couch watching TV and drinking wine. It was 5:10 when I got home. I heard my mom make a comment but I wasn't sure what it was. 

"Well, why don't you go tell that to Ivy?" My dad yelled. He stood up from the couch, "It seems like she trusts you a whole lot more than me!"  
My mom also stood up, "Maybe that's because I spend more time with her instead of being cooped up in my office all hours of the day!"  
"Well, she needs to stop being a stupid pussy and learn that you're going to not have people there for you 24 hours of the GODDAMN DAY!" He looked up at me and the remorse instantly fell on his face. "Honey, I-," I ran off before he could finish. 

They're fighting again! They do this all the time, slam doors so hard the whole house shakes, scream so loud I can hear it all the way from across the house, complete chaos. I'm honestly surprised they aren't divorced by now. They're probably just waiting until I go off to college, that way they won't have to deal with a custody battle. 

I slammed the door to my bedroom and ran over to my bed; I jumped under the covers and cried a little, I am not a pussy! I have to stop crying, it'll only back up his point if I keep crying. 

After 2 hours later I heard a knock on my door, "Ivy, dinner's ready if you want some."  
"Nah, I'm not hungry," I sat up and started checking the emails on my phone.  
"Okay, well, you can get something to eat when you want to."  
"Okay." 

I rested my body back down on the mattress and fell asleep. 

When I woke up, I saw that it was 9:15pm, so I decided to take a nice, relaxing bath. I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the bath faucet. I took my clothes off and stared at myself naked in the mirror. I liked my body, I was considered beautiful by many people. But I've always wanted to have bigger breasts, not REALLY big, just like one letter size bigger. And maybe get rid of the small mole on my right cheek. I've never really liked it. 

I sank myself into the warm bath water and let out a sigh of relief. I don't know when the last time I took a bath was. I grab the luffa and squirted some of my favorite, peach-scented body wash on it, dunked it in the water, and started to clean my body. I rinsed off, drained the water, and dried myself off with a towel. 

I walked into my closet and put on a tank top and my favorite pair of black and white stripped pajama pants. I heard my phone ring. TASHA! I ran over and picked up the call. 

"Tasha, I'm SO glad you called!" I yelled into the phone, I bet I sounded WAY to over excited.  
She laughed, she always did when I got excited, "Hey, girl! How's L.A.?"  
I lay down on my bed and looked out my window, "It's great, I walked around the city and there are a ton of stores here that weren't in Baton Rouge."  
"Aww, lucky. I bet the prices are higher there though."  
"Yeah, but I can make do if I get an after-school job and do some extra chores around the house."  
"Speaking of houses, what does your new one look like?"  
"It's huge and absolutely beautiful. My bedroom has an en suite bathroom, double doors, and a freaking balcony!"  
"Sounds fabulous, I gotta go, I'm SO tired."  
"Oh, yeah, it's about midnight there, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, night girl."  
"Night," and I hung up the phone. 

I checked the time, 10:30pm. Ugh, I'm so bored. Might as well go to bed, my body’s still not adjusting well to the time zone change.


	6. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam goes back to school for the second semester and you never believe who's in his math class
> 
> I am sorry to the readers that i haven't been posting. but as promised 2,018 words! Enjoy :)

Chapter 6  
Back to School

Adam’s POV

January 2nd, you know what that means!? School, ugh. The most dreaded place in the world to the children who are fortunate enough to attend. At least I appreciate an education, some of the people in this school think they can just drop out and it won’t affect them. What planet do they live on? Planet dumbass, that’s where. 

I get out of my car and walk through the parking lot, stares everywhere, epically from the jocks: Sauli, Niko, and Mika. Of course there were more than them, but they were the only three who teased me, the rest just watched and laughed when they made a joke about my spiky, emo hair, and the fact that I wear black nail polish. Stupid assholes. 

Sauli has a big smirk on his face, like he just got another surprise Christmas present. It’s more like a year-round present, him getting to bully me. Just lovely.

“Hey, you,” he yells, I look at him; big fucking mistake. “Yeah, the stupid faggot that cuts himself.” I don’t cut myself, you little bitch. God I hate that word, ‘faggot’, that’s the only thing that cuts me; cuts my soul. Geez, now I sound like those goth kids that write depressing poetry.

I stop walking, might as well take it now, if I don’t let him insult me when he wants to, he beats me up after school. And my parents wonder why I limp sometimes. 

“Hey, Sauli,” I say in a monotone way.  
“Adam, how was your Christmas?” he says in a smart-mouthed way. I’m Jewish, but whatever.  
“Fucking fabulous.”  
“Oh, good. By the way,” he kicks me in the shin. “Forgot to give you that,” he grins and walks away.  
“Fucking merry Christmas to you too,” I say while clutching my leg.

The ten minute warning bell rings. At my school, we have three bells: the ten minute warning bell, the five minute warning bell, and the late bell that wrings at 8:30. I don’t even know why we have the ten minute warning bell, the only kids that are here before 8:22 are either the nerds who like to get to class early or kids whose parents have to get to work before 8:00. 

As I walk into the main hallway, all is see is commotion; everybody is crowded around two boys fighting about something. I ask some random bystander what they’re fighting about; she told me that the tall one’s girlfriend was caught making out with the brown-haired kid during some Christmas party. 

Finally, a teacher stepped in and separated the two boys. They were both escorted to the principal’s office by a teacher. The crowd dissipated and everything seemed normal again. Damn, it was like it never even happened. 

I went to my locker and got my stuff for my first class, English. Not my favorite class of the day, Choir is definitely my favorite. I just feel so expressive when I sing; it’s a way to set my emotions free. It gives me a high like nothing else. It’s my whole life. I can pick music out of anything, someone tapping their pencil on their desk, or the speed a person walks. It’s everywhere for me. Like I said, it’s my life.

When I got to English class, it was the exact opposite situation than in the parking lot. Nobody even acknowledged my existence. Two kids nearly knocked me over while trying to get seats. God, no freaking respect around here unless you play a sport. It’s ridiculous.

Just then, Tommy and Ashley walk into the classroom, hand-in-hand.

“Dude, what’s up?!” Tommy says, he runs over and bro-hugs me. 

The late bell rings, Tommy grunts. “Ugh, we’ll talk later.”  
“Deal,” I say. 

“Morning, class,” oh no, Mrs. Shephards walks in the room. She’s the princess bitch of all the teachers. The queen bitch is my math teacher, Mrs. Quaid. I’ll really introduce you later. “I know everyone is excited about the post-Christmas present I have for everyone.” Everyone took the seats they had last semester, mine was in the way back, left corner of the room; where no one would bother me.

The princess bitch brought us a Christmas present—

“Paperback copies of Romeo and Juliet!”

Spoke too soon. The whole class groaned in their seats. I was actually kinda happy, I’ve always wanted to read it but never really had the drive to. Huh, maybe she’s lightened her attitude after Christmas break.

“Now, I want you to go home and read the first two scenes tonight,” she said as she passed out books. “And I want you to write a two paragraph minimum summary on what they were about. And try to dig deeper, if you do a really good job, I just might give you extra credit.”

I take my copy with excitement, the other kids don’t look as happy, but I don’t care. 

The rest of the class goes by faster than I expected. Next was science, blah. My second least favorite subject.

I walk into the classroom and see two familiar faces, one good, one bad. The first one is Ashley, I can tell because of her blonde and black hair. The second one is Sauli, at least he’s not with his bitches. He’s actually kind of a pussy when he’s by himself. Acts all high and mighty but when you trip him up, he acts like a scared dog; gets an embarrassed look in his eyes. It’s kinda funny to see, and a great feeling when you make him look like that yourself. 

I take the empty seat next to Ashley, “Hey, Ashley,” I say.  
She looks at me with a confused face for a few seconds, but then her face lights up with a warm smile, “Hey, you’re Adam right? I saw Tommy talk to you in English class. Nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too. Tommy’s told me a lot about you. I can tell he really likes you.”  
“Really?” she started to blush. “That’s good to hear.”

“Morning, class,” Mr. Donnalds walks into the classroom and puts all or his teaching supplies on his desk in the front of the classroom. “These next few weeks, we will be learning all about different elements and chemicals and how they react to other things natural or unnatural.”

Sweet, I’ve always been interested in chemistry. And now I’m gonna spend almost a whole month learning about it! I know, I know, I sound like a nerd; but I just like this part of science, okay?

The bell rang, and I went to French class only to find that I was the only person in my friend circle in the class. Right as the bell rings, Sauli walks into the room. Fucking fabulous. 

“Hey, fag—I mean uh, Adam,” Sauli said is his little smart-ass attitude.  
“Hey, Sauli,” might as well try to make conversation with somebody I actually know.  
“Wow,” he moved a piece of hair away from my eyes. “Your eyeliner looks really good today; you must’ve practiced over the break.”  
“Are you actually complementing me?” I knew he wasn’t, but he actually sounded sincere.  
“No,” he hit me upside the head. “I’m not a dumbass.”  
“Bonjour, classe!” Miss Durand walked into the class.  
“Bonjour, Madame Durand,” the class said in unison.

The class went on as it normally would, and a stampede practically happened when the lunch bell rang. I went to my locker, put my French books away, and got my lunch bag. When a got to the café, it was madness, everybody was trying to get the best table inside the building, since it was a little cold outside and nobody wanted to supposedly freeze to death. My friends and I were always forced to sit outside, exiled from the warmth and regular flow of gossip that went on during lunch. 

The café was total madness, boys bro-hugging each other, girls screaming OMG to all their friends. I swear to God some people are so obnoxious I swear to God if I didn’t love my hair so much I’d pull it out. I finally get to the refuge of the outside tables, and I am greeted with a huge hug from another one of my friends, Allison. We met in Choir class and we haven’t split since. In fact, over the summer we would go over to each other’s houses and cover classic rock songs, since we both love that stuff to death. Our favorite one to do is ‘Slow Ride’ by Foghat, we can sing that song ‘till our voices give out and then again we would still try to do it one more time. She’s like the little sister I’ll never have.  
“Adam! How was your Christmas break?” she wouldn’t stop hugging for the life of me.  
“Great,” I somehow got out of the death-grip hug. “How was yours?”  
“Fantastic, thanks for asking,” she pulled me over to the rest of the group.  
“By the way,” Tommy said. “Did Adam tell you about the girl he saw over break?” That little fucker.  
“Tommy, shut up,” I snapped as I sat down.  
“Why, Adam?” he asked, playing the innocent part.  
“Whoa, hold up,” Allison chimed in. “When did this develop?”  
“It’s nothing.” I explained. “I just saw a pretty girl walking down the street and I told Tommy I thought she was pretty, end of story.”  
“Okay,” Tommy said. “Whatever you say, man.”

Our little outcast circle continued to talk about the usual stuff: what we did over break, new music coming out, and Tommy would occasionally bring up the girl-over-break story. When the bell rang, I checked my schedule for my next class. Yes! Choir is next; the teacher, Mrs. Windsor, is probably one of the kindest, most down-to-earth person you will ever meet in your life. Allison and I refer to her as an angel sent down to earth to bring beautiful voices to all who want them.

I practically ran to the music room. And of course, like always, I was the first one there. Mrs. Windsor was singing ‘Believe’ by Cher. I always loved her voice. I chimed in as soon as she saw me.  
“Do you believe in love after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don’t think you’re strong enough  
Now…” 

“Aww, Adam, you still got that voice made for fame.” She said.  
“Yeah, and I hope I’ll never lose it.” I replied.  
“It would be a shame.”

A somewhat steady flow of kids comes into the classroom. I see Allison come in and she decides to chime into Mrs. Windsor and I’s conversation. Another girl walks in and then the bell rings. We all take our seats. 

The class goes by so freaking quick I can’t even believe it. My last class of the day is math, fucking great. At least I get to go home right afterwards. I won’t have to suffer through the rest of the school day. I walk in and the only seat available is right in the front of the classroom. Great, now it’ll be easier for Mrs. Quaid to pick on me. I take the seat without protest, I know I’ll get beat up if I try to ask one of the other guys to switch.

Mrs. Quaid walks in as the bell rings and I almost puke. Ever since freshmen year she’s made it her mission to make me look stupid and embarrass me in front of the class as much as possible. I kid you not when I say that. God I fucking hate her. 

“Good afternoon class,” she says.  
“Good afternoon, Mrs. Quaid,” the whole class sounds like a bunch of drones.

A girl with blonde, medium length hair walks into the classroom, “Sorry, Mrs. Quaid, I got lost,” she smiles.  
“Oh, that’s fine, Ivy. Just take a seat next to Adam over there,” Mrs. Quaid motions to me.

Ivy walks over and that’s when I realize that it’s her. Ivy is the girl from over break, the one I’ve been dreaming about the entire time…


End file.
